


То,  что пребудет вовек

by bhbyf



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 14:18:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8581789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bhbyf/pseuds/bhbyf
Summary: Все ошибаются





	

То, что пребудет вовек

 

Тварь я дрожащая или право имею? (с)

 

Она пошла к Лекс тогда, когда обрела возможность ходить. Снова. 

Маме сказала, что просто пройдется по улице, сестре – что навестит Кэтти. А сама, едва свернув за угол дома, натянула на голову темный капюшон и, стараясь не оглядываться по сторонам, почти бегом спустилась путаными переулками к реке. Там, в окружении остовов рыбачьих лодок, отделенный от суши тонким, шатким мостиком, стоял бар «Шип и роза». 

Вообще-то они с Кэтти договаривались, что в октябре, когда окончательно поплывут дороги и до декабрьских морозов все вылазки прекратятся, пойдут к Переправе. Анни хотела проситься к Стрелкам, а Кэтти настаивала на том, чтобы присоединиться к Охотникам. 

Стрелки брали всех желающих, с заказчиками тоже можно было договариваться самостоятельно – и о дальности дороги, и о сложности задания, и об оплате услуг. Можно было охранять мелких купцов в их поездках, водить экскурсии в Мертвые Земли, выступать посредниками в сделках сталкеров. У Стрелков не было четких правил и обязанностей, зато они давали оружие, а еще у них был суд. 

Охотники занимались охотой. У них были устав и правила, заказы на зверей, живых или мертвых, сроки их выполнения. Чтобы попасть в Охотники, надо было доказать, что ты готов и достоин. 

У обоих вариантов были плюсы и минусы. Кэтти, которая любила зверей, мечтала о большой семье и скучала по лесу, в котором провела почти все детство, настаивала на Охотниках. Анни же стремилась к свободе и посмотреть земли вокруг, а потому мечтала о Стрелках. Почти год они спорили – часами, до хрипоты; на привалах, во время дружеских встреч и прогулок, совместных семейных ужинах. Мать Кэтти поддерживала Анни, матери и сестрам Анни больше нравился вариант Кэтти…

Но теперь этому всему суждено было так и остаться праздными разговорами и фантазиями. Прошлым, не имеющим ни цены, ни обратной силы. 

Более того, теперь Анни была сама по себе. Больше ей не с кем было ни поговорить, ни посоветоваться, не с кем поделиться страхами, надеждами и предположениями. Хотя сейчас это было именно то, в чем она нуждалась больше всего. 

В барах Анни не бывала никогда. Слышала от людей, что там пьют, дерутся, развратничают; что там собирается всякий сброд, а потому от подобных мест порядочному человеку надо держаться подальше. А еще однажды прочитала о баре в книжке. 

Точнее, начала читать – когда старшие товарищи отбирали новые книги для городской библиотеки. У Анни был низший статус в той группе – статус носильщика. И пока ее рюкзак загружали интеллектуальным имуществом, она, чтобы скоротать время, подняла с пола какую-то случайную книгу. 

Первых страниц не было. История начиналась с того, что герой, до зубов вооруженный, одетый в запыленный плащ и сапоги, входил в бар. Местные посетители встречали его сначала агрессивно и насторожено, но после обмена колкостями, после свары и даже драки, они признавали его право остаться, приглашали присесть за столик, наливали выпить. Что случилось дальше, Анни так и не узнала – поступила команда возвращаться, а забрать с собой книгу ей не позволили.

И теперь, спускаясь грязными, узкими улочками Анни представляла себе, как войдет в бар-таверну. Как снимет с головы капюшон и небрежно поздоровается. Все сидящие непременно оглянутся на нее. Она закажет что-то выпить, перекинется с ними несколькими острыми словами. И только тогда подсядет к Лекс – равная среди равных. 

В баре оказалось сумрачно и пусто, противно пахло сгнившей жареной рыбой. За длинным узким столом стоял молодой человек и протирал тяжелые кружки серой тряпкой.

\- Заблудилась? – окинув Анни оценивающим взглядом, насмешливо поинтересовался он. 

\- А где все? – забыв и о вежливости, и об осторожности, и о том, что собиралась выдавать себя за профессионалку-завсегдатайку, растерянно ответила вопросом на вопрос Анни. 

До этого момента придуманный план казался тщательно продуманным, очень простым и абсолютно идеальным. Она, будто по привычке, войдет в бар, как бы между прочим подсядет к Лекс, заведет непринужденный разговор и, слово за слово, уговорит ее помочь, точнее, попросит помочь, намеком. А Лекс с радостью согласится. И вот с самого начала все пошло как-то не так. 

\- Какие все? – уточнил парень. 

\- Все, кто здесь сидит, – попыталась объяснить Анни.

\- Да кто здесь только не сидит, – осклабился он. – Тебе кто-то конкретно нужен? Или весь сброд, скопом?

\- Лекс, – едва слышно сказала Анни.

\- Лекс? Лекс спит еще, - пожал плечами парень. – Время-то ранее. 

Анни невольно обернулась на дверь, через которую только что вошла. Там, за спиной, за плотным деревянным занавесом уже клубились сумерки. 

Парень хмыкнул:

\- Ну, для таких, как Лекс, рано еще. А часа через два тут движуха начнется до самого утра. Дым коромыслом, деньги фантиками и все такое. 

\- А как же комендантский час? – удивилась Анни.

\- Ну, - пояснил парень, - они же тут гуляют, не на улице, поэтому вроде как бы формально не считается. Да и кто нормальный рискнет с ними связываться? Даже если патруль на них и натыкается случайно, делает вид, что не видит и не слышит. И вообще они трамвай ждут. 

\- Ты ведь понимаешь, куда пришла? – каким-то неожиданно другим тоном вдруг добавил парень.

\- Понимаю, - тихо ответила Анни.

\- Что-то мне подсказывает, что нет, - сказал парень скептично, но скорее себе, чем Анни. А потом хотел добавить еще что-то, но не успел – дверь внезапно распахнулась, и в помещение ввалились трое мужчин. Со стороны их проще было принять за одно существо, еще чем-то похожее на человеческое, но по сути представляющее из себя путанный клубок из конечностей. При виде этого создания Анни почувствовала, что волосы у нее на голове встают дыбом. Но парень отнесся к увиденному философски:

\- Ба, какие люди!

Но людей Анни в этом не видела, хоть убей. Она провела вошедших внимательным, испуганным взглядом – в ответ на который по ней скользнуло четверо глаз с оценивающим любопытством, тут же и погасшим. 

\- Открыли филиал детского сада в нерабочее время? – прошепелявило вошедшее существо тем, что когда-то было ртом. 

\- Развиваемся, - не полез в карман за словом парень, хотя это было и не его дело. 

Реплика предназначалась Анни, но она не нашла, что ответить. Защипало в глазах и горло сдавило железной рукой. Хотя, казалось, после того случая плакать она больше не сможет. 

Страшное существо захрипело, засипело, готовясь сказать что-то еще. Опасаясь очередных оскорблений, Анни втянула голову в плечи. Но оно только дрогнуло, поплыло и распалось на трех человек. Не вполне целых человек. 

\- Чего вылупилась? – поинтересовался один из отделившихся.

Анни пробормотала что-то неразборчивое, непонятное даже ей самой. С одной стороны, ей хотелось остаться все такой же крутой, хотя бы в своих глазах. С другой стороны, этот человек (точнее, что осталось от обычного человека) наводил на нее невероятный, парализующий ужас. 

\- Язык проглотила? А?

\- Нет, - пискнула Анни, боясь, что ситуация окончательно выйдет из-под контроля. Хотя, пожалуй, говорить о каком-то контроле было преувеличением. 

\- Так и отвечай!

Отвечать Анни было нечего – она даже плохо понимала, что в такой ситуации нужно говорить. Она уже почти собралась ретироваться – потому что другого выхода не видела, когда вдруг за спиной прозвучало: 

\- Бузим? 

Анни казалось, что появление Лекс должно было сопровождаться чем-то особенным – звуком фанфар, ярким светом или толпами восторженных почитателей. Но Лекс возникла призраком – и призраком и показалась. Невысокая, бледная, тонкая – и только темные, тяжелые глаза выдавали в ней ту, о которой слагали легенды. 

\- Веселимся, - парень блеснул веселой улыбкой. 

Странное существо забулькало – не то извиняясь, не то здороваясь. 

\- Бывает, - Лекс тяжело плюхнулась у стойки. – Нальешь?

Секунды три спустя стакан тяжело стукнулся у ее носа.

\- И мне налейте, - попросила Анни, усаживаясь рядом с Лекс. 

\- Воды? – поинтересовался парень.

\- Того же, - Анни кивнула в сторону Лекс. 

\- А не пожалеешь? – спросил парень.

\- Не пожалею, - строго сказала Анни. Парень закатил глаза, Лекс хмыкнула в стакан.

Наконец-то план начал срабатывать – Лекс сидела рядом с ней, они пили и готовы были разговаривать. Хотя, наверное, в придуманном плане Анни расслабленно тянуло налитое – а не пялилась на Лекс, не старалась сквозь плотную рубашку рассмотреть знаменитую татуировку – оскаленную пасть волка, которой помечали всех, кто принадлежал к их касте. 

\- Как дела? – осторожно спросила Анни у Лекс.

\- Тебе зачем? – Лекс даже не повернулась в ее сторону. 

\- Стараюсь быть вежливой, - от волнения лицо Анни пошло красными пятнами. Со стороны она не видела себя – но чувствовала, как горят щеки, лоб, уши, скулы. 

\- Старайся лучше, - ответила Лекс. 

\- Лучше не умею, - буркнула Анни. 

Дверь стукнула – и в бар вошли еще двое мужчин, в темных плащах. В проеме за их спинами уже стояла ночь.

Парень-бармен проследил за взглядом Анни и как бы небрежно сказал: 

\- Комендантский час уже скоро. Тем, кто не собирается здесь ночевать, скоро пора по домам. В кроватку. И баиньки. 

Заготовленный план трещал по швам. Разговор с Лекс явно не клеился. Да и время утекало, словно вода сквозь пальцы. И решительность улетучивалась на глазах.

Если бы рядом была Кэтти, она бы подбодрила Анни, подсказала какие-то правильные действия или слова. Они ведь все всегда делали в паре – веселая, живая, активная, фонтанирующая идеями Анни и спокойная, рассудительная, умеющая все доводить до конца Кэтти. 

Но теперь Кэтти не поможет, не подскажет, не уговорит продолжать начатое, даже самое надоевшее – она больше никогда не переступит порог дома, не покинет тесной темной каморки.

\- Научи меня убивать, - слова, которые так долго продумывали и придумывались, планировались и подготавливались, вырвались сами собой. 

Все присутствующие, или это только показалось Анни, разом перестали жевать, пить, разговаривать и посмотрели на нее. 

\- Убивать? Ты сказала – убивать? – Лекс смотрела не нее недоверчиво и удивленно. – Ты – сказала – убивать?

Анни сделала движение – словно собиралась что-то сказать – и вдруг зарыдала.

Плакала она горько, тяжело, отчаянно. Все события последних недель, страхи, ожидания, надежды навалились разом, сметая остатки выдержки. Анни рыдала и не слышала ни возмущенного: «Здрасьте-приехали» от Лекс, ни ее же неловких, неудачных попыток утешить. 

Пришла в себя Анни на холодной ступеньке, у самой воды. Воняло сыростью и сгнившими отбросами. До костей пробирал зыбкий холод. Лекс сидела рядом, придерживая ее за плечи. 

\- Успокоилась? 

\- Угу, – кивнула Анни.

\- Теперь расскажи, зачем такой хорошенькой, чистенькой девушке из Тихих кварталов понадобилось умении убивать. 

Анни вдохнула, выдохнула, настраиваясь на рассказ, выравнивая дыхание, возвращая слова – и разрыдалась вновь. 

Теперь Лекс ее не утешала. Просто сидела рядом, приобнимая рукой, поглаживая по спине, ожидая, пока пройдет очередная волна истерики. 

В этот раз Анни приходила в себя медленнее. 

\- Обидел кто-то? – вдруг спросила Лекс.

Анни передернула плечами, не поднимая головы.

\- Любимый бросил?

Анни отрицательно покачала головой. 

\- Голодаешь? – в голосе Лекс прозвучали ироничные нотки.

Анни хмыкнула. 

\- Тогда зачем? 

\- Не хочу быть овцой, надоело, - хрипло сказала Анни. 

Лекс усмехнулась:

\- А кем ты хочешь быть?

\- Хищником. Себе хозяйкой. 

Чтобы больше никто… Никогда… Не посмел, не подошел… 

\- У хищников и жизнь волчья, и смерть, - Лекс крепко сжала предплечья – и особенно крепко то, на котором была татуировка. – Если ты что-то натворишь этакое тут, в городе, тебя выслушают. Если ты будешь неубедительна или признаешь свою вину, тебя осудят и выгонят. А меня… Со мной даже никто разговаривать не станет. 

Анни вздохнула, но ничего не ответила. 

\- Ты станешь для них изгоем, а для таких, как я, как будешь ты – конкурентом и врагом, – мягко продолжила Лекс. – Те, они не поймут тебя и не простят, что кто-то стал над ними, вне их. Они будут бояться тебя, ненавидеть и презирать. Тебе день за днем придется смотреть на то, как они отдаляются, как перешептываются у тебя за спиной, как у них появляются от тебя секреты. А эти… Они воспользуются твоей слабостью и уничтожат тебя за силу.

Анни тряхнула головой, словно отгоняя навязчивые мысли:

\- Но ты же это пережила.

\- Я была другой, – пожала плечами Лекс. – Мне никто не был нужен. У меня никогда никого не было. А ведь ты не такая, ты домашняя. Пойми, пусть и не сразу, но семья отвернется от тебя. Друзья отойдут на безопасное расстояние. Все будут знать, чувствовать, что ты не такая, как они. Ты останешься в одиночестве. И пути назад уже не будет. 

\- Я готова, – твердо сказала Анни. 

\- Попробовавший чужую кровь человек меняется. Ты станешь черствой, злой, замкнутой, ты перестанешь ценить и уважать чужую жизнь. Все табу, которыми тебя напичкали, падут.

Анни подумала о Кэти и обо всех тех, для кого эти табу уже пали.

\- И что?

\- Ради чего ты это делаешь? – поинтересовалась Лекс. - Ради мести? Ради эго?

Анни не ответила, глядя на черную воду. Она и сама толком не могла понять, зачем идет на это. Но знала твердо: с прошлым покончено; следующий, направивший оружие на нее, будет мертв. 

\- Так ты инициируешь меня? – ответила вопросом на вопрос Анни.

Лекс на секунду задумалась. И Анни почти испугалась. Да, Лекс не имела права отказать ей в просьбе инициации, но давить на Лекс, угрожать Лекс… Этого Анни хотелось меньше всего – точнее, не хотелось абсолютно. 

\- Если не передумаешь, - медленно и как-то устало сказала Лекс, - приходи завтра к пяти к главным воротам. Но лучше не приходи. Заблудись. Передумай. Это не будет стыдно. Это будет умно. 

***

Главные ворота открывались в шесть. Но жаждущие выйти из города начинали собираться возле них уже после пяти – едва заканчивался комендантский час. 

До недавнего времени Анни любила и эти вылазки, и эти утренние тусовки. Здесь всегда можно было разговориться с интересными людьми, завязать полезные знакомства, да и просто приятно скоротать время. 

Предвкушая всякие интересности, Анни привычно нырнула в толпу – и почувствовала на предплечье железную хватку.

Сердце мгновенно сжалось и ушло в пятки – но Анн и обернулась, стараясь сохранить присутствие духа и спокойное выражение лица. 

За руку ее держала Лекс.

\- Привет, - растерялась Анни.

\- Во-первых, - сурово сказала Лекс, - ты опоздала. Мы договаривались на пять, а сейчас половина шестого. 

\- Комендантский час ведь, - пискнула Анни. – Пока он закончился, пока добралась сюда…

\- Мы договаривались на пять, - сурово повторила Лекс.

\- А патрули? – растерялась Анни.

\- Для убийц не бывает патрулей. Обмани, обойди, убей, в конце концов, - но подчиняйся только своим правилам. 

\- Но если меня поймают за причинение вреда патрулю… - бледнея, сказала Анни. – Да ты и сама знаешь, что со мной сделают. 

Лекс расплылась в злой, хищной улыбке:

\- Так сделай так, чтобы не поймали. Я предупреждала тебя об этом. Мы не в игры играем. Тут свои правила. Если передумала, лучше уходи.

Анни покачала головой.

-Тогда оставайся. Скоро ворота откроют – и двинемся. 

\- Куда? 

\- Придем – увидишь. 

Анни пожала плечами. Лекс села прямо на мостовую и принялась раскуривать трубку. Понимая, что больше ничего не добьется от спутницы и собеседницы, Анни решила пообщаться с кем-нибудь еще. И с удивлением обнаружила, что они с Лекс оказались в середине какого-то пустого круга, в полушаге от людей. Хотя обычно все старались держаться друг к другу поближе – или Анни так казалось.

Решив не терять времени и не ждать, пока кто-нибудь подойдет пообщаться, Анни решительно направилась к группке девушек, которые, судя по ярким платкам и огромным рюкзакам, направлялись на ярмарку. 

\- Привет, - весело поздоровалась с ними Анни.

\- Доброе утро, - настороженно ответили девушки.

\- На ярмарку? – знающе кивнула Анни на их рюкзаки. 

\- Ну, да… - сдержанно ответила одно из девушек, сама высокая и, судя по виду, сама старшая среди них. – А что? 

\- Ничего, - растерянно сказала Анни. Обычно люди были более разговорчивыми и любезными. 

\- Тогда чего вы к нам прицепились? – почти агрессивно спросила одна из девушек – невысока, с круглым веснушчатым лицом.

\- Лиса! – почти одновременно воскликнули две девушки, оттаскивая свою злую подругу куда-то к домам, подальше от Анни. 

\- Я не… Я… Я просто поговорить... 

\- Вы уж ее извините, - тихо сказала та, первая заговорившая девушка. – Она немного не в себе. И добавила:

\- Ваши спутники поговорят с вами намного охотнее.

\- Не то слово, - сказала Лекс, опять появляясь почти ниоткуда и цепко беря Анни за локоть. – Пошли-ка.

\- И что это было? – растерянно спросила Анни.

\- Жизнь. Я тебя предупреждала.

\- Но я же… Я…

\- Тебя видели рядом со мной, а кто я – знают все. Если не передумаешь, все будут знать и то, кто ты.

\- Не передумаю, - сцепив зубы, сказала Анни. – Все ваши отговаривают от инициации? Или это только твоя фишка? 

Лекс ухмыльнулась, показывая зубы, но глаза ее остались темными и какими-то больными. Улыбка полностью обошла их стороной. 

\- Тогда пошли ближе к воротам. Выйдем первыми. 

Но сделать так, как сказала Лекс, у них не получилось. 

Анни даже не сразу поняла, что произошло. Вот только они шли рядом – но уже секунду спустя их уже разделил поток людей. Лекс отнесло куда-то вперед, Анни оттащило назад. Она проехалась по чьим-то ногам, ударила кому-то локтем, кто-то больно толкнул ее по коленке и въехал в плечо чем-то твердым.

\- Эй, повежливее! – зло крикнула Анни какой-то старушке, прижатой рядом.

\- Я-то что, деточка? – попыталась оправдаться бабка. – Меня саму сносит…

Ответить Анни не успела – ее потащило куда-то правее, а потом вдавило в стену. 

\- Да что там случилось?

\- Стражники, - ответил какой-то мужчина, оказавшийся рядом. 

Стражники были особой кастой в их непростом обществе. Даже самые горячие головы, самые оторванные от реальности не обходили их десятой дорогой. Потому что в стражники брали только самых отъявленных негодяев, самых обезбашенных психов. О стражниках ходили леденящие душу легенды, которые пересказывали друг другу шепотом, не решаясь на полный голос. Что ж, раз уж стражникам захотелось выйти первыми, без очереди – найдется ли кто-то достаточно самоуверенный, чтобы им помешать? Ну, ничего, можно и переждать. Не пропадет же Лекс без вести? Не растворит же ее толпа? Не сбежит же? У них уговор!

Несколько минут толпа вокруг кипела, словно потревоженный улей – но сказать что-то в сторону стражи никто не решился. Момент открытия ворот был уже совсем близок – и Анни решила остаться на месте, и уже там, за воротами, отыскать Лекс.

А потом опять случилось что-то невообразимое. Где-то там, впереди, раздался высокий, злой крик, потом что-то хряснуло, треснуло – и сухо кашлянул пистолет. 

Анни обмерла, даже не представляя, что там могло случиться. Лекс же не причастна к этому? У нее же хватит ума не стрелять в толпе гражданских? Хватит ума не палить по стражникам?

Толпа опять колыхнулась взволнованным морем. 

\- Что там? Что? – вокруг зашептали все разом. 

\- Кто-то не отошел, вот стражники и стреляют, - кто-то родил свежую новость.

\- А вот и не ври! – парировали радом. – Это по стражникам стреляют, чтобы не перлись, куда глаза глядят.

\- Там женщину затоптали, беременную!

\- Не затоптали, а застрелили, не видели – не врите!

\- Можно подумать, вы отсюда видели!

На башне пробили часы. Ворота, как им и положено, открылись, и вся возмущенная, взбудораженная толпа, обсуждая варианты случившегося, медленно двинулась вперед.

Если бы поток был чуть меньше и не такой плотный, Анни бы с удовольствием сбежала. Но деваться ей было некуда – только плыть вместе со всеми. 

Утро выдалось насыщенным – настолько насыщенным, что больше не хотелось ничего – только вернуться домой, выпить теплого молока и лечь в кровать. Черт с ним со всем – с новой жизнью, Кэтти, Лекс… Но у толпы вокруг были другие планы на жизни Анни.

Лекс нашлась почти сразу за воротами. Она сидела на камне и курила. 

\- Я думала, ты домой сбежала, - лениво бросила она.

\- Не дождешься, - прошипела Анни, чувствуя, что краснеет. – Что тут у вас вообще случилось?

\- А что, что-то случилось? – сделала удивленные глаза Лекс.

\- Стреляли…

\- Не слышала, - Лекс потушила окурок, сунула его в мешочек и встала. – Ну, что, пойдем?

\- Пойдем, - тяжело вздохнула Анни. 

Дорога без Кэтти оказалась совсем не тем, что дорога с Кэтти. Та умела не закрывать рот ни на минутку – и при этом не приедаться, не надоедать своими шутками и историями. 

Молча шагать Анни надоело быстро, а разговорить Лекс оказалось совершенно непосильной задачей – она отвечала или односложно, или жестами. 

И Анни махнула рукой на беседу.

Куда бы они ни направлялись, это место было мало популярным, как и дорога к нему. Они очень быстро оказались совсем одни на широком, мощенном булыжниками тракте. Здесь сквозь старые камни понемногу прорастала трава. Плотные сосны обступали со всех сторон, пряча солнце. И от этого на душе становилось совсем скверно. 

\- Мы еще не заблудились?

\- А должны были? – Лекс пожала плечами.

\- Ты меня должна была учить убивать, а не по лесу шататься, - сквозь зубы выдохнула Анни. 

Лекс посмотрела на нее скептически:

\- Ну, начала бы убивать еще утром, у ворот – вон там сколько людей стояло. 

Анни посмотрела на нее с ужасом и возмущением:

\- Как их убивать?

Лекс пожала плечами:

\- Ножом, пистолетом, удавкой… Как умеешь. Я бы подошла, совет какой подсказала. 

Не зная, что ответить, Анни промолчала.

\- Или ты думала, что убивать каких-то особенных людей будешь? Меченных? Нет, так, обыкновенных, - голос Лекс стал внезапно злым и холодным. 

Анни захотелось сказать ей что-то злое, ранящее – но на ум не шли даже ругательства. Анни, пожалуй, даже ударила бы Лекс – но понимала, что это глупо и бессмысленно. Лекс просто даст ей сдачи и уйдет, бросив посреди дороги. И мечта Анни стать убийцей так и останется мечтой.

Солнце, поднимаясь, как раз коснулось верхушек деревьев, когда они подошли к городу. 

Едва Анни увидела погнутый указатель, она остановилась. 

\- Давай поищем другое место, а? – попросила она.

Лекс обернулась вопросительно: 

\- Почему?

\- Это же Флортаун.

\- И? 

-Закрытая территория. Табу, – Анни посмотрела на Лекс почти умоляюще. – Не может быть, чтобы ты не знала. 

\- Не знала чего? – изобразила удивление Лекс. 

Анни хотела что-то ответить – но слова застряли у нее в горле. 

\- Вас что, драться и бегать не учили? – хмыкнула Лекс.

\- Учили, – обреченно выдохнула Анни. 

\- Тогда идем, – бросила ей Лекс через плечо. 

Как и большинство жителей города, группа Анни делала вылазки только в так называемые общедоступные места. Там не было внешней опасности, туда редко забредали вольные мародеры, поскольку шансов найти что-то вкусное, полезное и ценное почти не было, зато была велика вероятность напороться на стражу или кордон. А еще там давно были истреблены тупицы и туда боялись соваться идиоты-мутанты. 

А вот города, подобные Флортауну, признавались закрытой территорией. Сюда старались лишний раз не лазить, и местные монстры размножались в свое удовольствие. 

В ситуации опасности Лекс чувствовала себя, словно рыба в воде. Натужная скованность, сопровождавшая все ее движения в городе, отступила, и теперь Лекс двигалась легко и плавно, веселая и смертоносная, словно дикий зверь, выпущенный на свободу.

Себя со стороны Анни не видела – но, судя по внутренним ощущениям, до Лекс ей было далеко. С каждым новым шагом ноги наливались свинцом, руки стали ледяными и нестерпимо чесались. Вдоль спины ползли мелкие мурашки. 

\- Ты никогда не задумывалась, каково это – жить здесь?

Вопрос прозвучал так неожиданно, что Анни, углубившаяся в свои страхи, едва не закричала от ужаса.

-Чччто?

\- Каково это – жить в таком домике, с садиком, изгородью, гаражом и сараями, - терпеливо и как-то мягко пояснила Лекс.

\- В пустом городе? С тупицами и мутантами?

\- В полном, живом городе. С улыбчивыми соседями, друзьями, машиной, велосипедом, собакой… 

Анни посмотрела на Лекс с нескрываемым ужасом. 

\- Где ты все это видишь? Здесь только…

Лекс вздохнула, словно прогоняя наваждение, и сказала, сквозь зубы: 

\- Ладно, проехали.

\- Здесь запустение и кошмар, - повторила Анни. – В старых городах…

\- В старых городах осталась память. 

\- Но память не съешь, ею не согреешься, - парировала Анни. – Зачем она нужна?

В какой-то момент ей стало почти смешно. Уж кого-кого, а Лекс ей было трудно заподозрить в пиетете к прошлому или умении мечтать. 

Лекс промолчала. 

\- И вообще…

\- А теперь помолчи, - перебила ее Лекс, - и приготовься.

\- К чему? – не поняла Анни. Никаких угроз она не видела – но страх, почти ушедший, вернулся опять с новой силой. 

\- Ты разве ничего не чувствуешь? – удивилась Лекс.

И Анни почувствовала – тяжелый, липкий груз чужого взгляда. 

Пригород вокруг казался все таким же пустым, мертвым. Ветер гонял по подъездным дорожкам коттеджей клочья сухой травы и мусор. Окна домов (там, где они уцелели) были запыленными, грязными. Дверей кое-где не было вообще, кое-где они висели на честном слове и одной петле. Кое-где у обочины стояли старые машины – ржавые, с выбитыми стеклами и отломанными дверцами. На глаза Анни попалась даже пара разбитых велосипедов. Но никаких людей, никакого движения не наблюдалось.

\- Я чувствую, - сказала Анни. – Но никого не вижу.

\- Думаю, скоро увидим, - тихо ответила Лекс. – Теперь главное – не расслабляться. Потому что любая оплошность может стать последней.

\- Может, уйдем? – спросила Анни. – Пока не поздно?

\- Уже давно поздно, - хмыкнула Лекс. – С того момента, как ты решила убивать. 

На секунду Анни почувствовала прилив лютой злобы – да сколько можно тыкать в нее этим! А в следующий момент улица повернула, и они наткнулись на заграждение. 

Странное сооружение явно принадлежало кому-то, наделенному весьма своеобразными инженерными способностями. В первый момент Анни подумала, что это просто куча мусора, сваленная в полтора человеческих роста. А потом поняла, что это специальное заграждение. 

\- Попытаемся перелезть? – тихим шепотом спросила Анни у Лекс. 

\- Нет, лучше обойти. Когда эта конструкция развалится у нас под ногами, мало не покажется. 

Вокруг было удивительно тихо – настоящее затишье перед бурей. Анни потерла лицо: ощущение жадных, чужих взглядов было параноидально зашкаливающим, почти физическим. 

\- Тупицы ведь точно так не делают? – тихо спросила Анни. 

-Неа, – так же тихо ответила Лекс, – это идиоты-мутанты, у них еще остались зачатки разума, вот и балуются. 

\- Я о них только слышала. А ты их видела? 

\- Пару раз. Очень сильные, но глупые. Чтобы убить наверняка, лучше всего стрелять по глазам. Правда, не всегда можно сразу понять, где у них глаза. Я предпочитаю нож – они боли не любят, - словно в доказательство своих слов Лекс вытащила длинный тонкий кинжал из голенища сапога и достала из-за пояса толстое мачете. 

\- Может, вернемся? – тоскливо спросила Анни, глядя на это вооружение. 

\- А смысл? – пожала плечами Лекс. – Идем вправо, там парк, за ним – прямая улица. 

Анни двинулась вперед – но получила тычок от Лекс.

\- Нож доставай, да поживее. 

\- Я не смогу, - сквозь зубы сказала Анни. – Я…

\- Что за детский сад? Ты же убивать пришла. Вот и не торгуйся.

Стараясь сдержать дрожь в руках, Анни вытащила из сумки охотничий нож, подарок Кэтти.

\- Они же двигаться будут, я же не попаду, - тихо запричитала Анни. – Я не убью…

\- Тогда не убивай, - пожала плечами Лекс. – Просто ударь, чтобы отстали. 

Анни сухо всхлипнула.

\- Я рядом, - утешила ее Лекс. – Если только не отстанешь. Так что постарайся… 

Переулок, в который они свернули, был узким и коротким. За ним, через короткий просвет бывшего тротуара, начинались странные заросли колючего кустарника. Высокий и плотный, он был покрыт колючками и похожими на тяжелые капли темной, венозной крови ягоды. Продираться сквозь кустарник оказалось тяжело – он цеплялся за одежду и рюкзак, впиваясь намертво. 

Но едва эта полоса естественных препятствий осталась позади, стало еще тяжелее. Напали неожиданно – кинулись, улюлюкая, со всех сторон, словно играющие в войнушку дети.

Их было много. Они всегда бросались всей стаей – старались взять количеством там, где не могли взять всем остальным. Огромные, словно камни, но глупые и неуклюжие, они были похожи на фигурки людей, слепленные кем-то, кто имел весьма смутные представления о человеческой анатомии. У одних частей тела не хватало, у других их было больше, чем нужно. К тому же располагались они в совершенно хаотичном порядке. 

\- Главное, нож не урони и не останавливайся, – выдохнула Лекс. – И не зевай. 

А потом началось. 

Они летели со всех сторон, словно комары на болоте. Анни только и успевала махать ножом направо и налево, не понимая, попадает она по кому-нибудь или просто гоняет воздух. Кто-то кричал, но Анни не могла понять кто, она сама, мутанты или Лекс, да и кричит ли кто-то или ей это кажется. 

Мир сжался до одной точки, здесь и сейчас, до одной мысли – бить. Анни не успевала подумать, но успела почувствовать, что в какой-то момент просто упадет, обессиленная, и это будет конец. А потом поток мутантов как-то враз иссяк – так же неожиданно, как и появился.

Поняв, что они опять остались на улице вдвоем, Анни устало опустилась землю. 

\- Жива? – Лекс подошла почти неслышно. 

\- Угу, – выдохнула Анни.

\- Понравилось? - в голосе прозвучала ироничная вкрадчивость. 

Анни очень хотелось ответить как-нибудь достойно и остроумно, но сил не хватило даже на кивок. Теперь она понимала, почему, составляя карты и прокладывая маршруты, такие города, как Флортаун, старались обходить стороной. Голова кружилась, ноги и руки были просто ватными, к горлу мягкими волнами подкатывала тошнота. Да, в школе их учили драться и бить ножом – но никогда оружие не входило в мешок с таким противным чавкающий звуком, как в живое тело, никогда не мешок не пытался ударить или укусить в ответ.

\- Пришла в себя? – у Лекс даже тон голоса не поменялся. И Анни с невыносимым, злым презрением подумала о том, что имеет дело с убийцей, которой помахать ножом только в радость. 

\- Немного. 

\- Тогда сиди спокойно, я тебя сейчас перевяжу, – Лекс дотронулась рукой до плеча. Анни обожгло болью – а потом накрыло паникой и безмерным ужасом. Мир сузился до одной, малой секунды, в глазах потемнело… 

\- Тихо, тихо ты, – Лекс приобняла ее, стараясь не дотрагиваться до поврежденного плеча, – это не тупицы, это мутанты, они не заразны. 

Отдыхать было некогда. Наскоро приведя себя в порядок и немного отдышавшись, двинулись дальше. Мутанты им больше не попадались, прегражденные улицы тоже.

Лекс шла молча, глядя под ноги и улыбаясь своим мыслям. Анни тоже молчала, хотя ей и хотелось поговорить – услышать чужой голос, развеять давившую тишину. 

\- Где они живут?

\- Кто?

\- Эти, - Анни кивнула головой назад. Она уже почти оправилась от потрясения. Мысль о том, что она молодец, что у нее получилось отбиться от мутантов, победить их, грела с каждой секундой все больше.

\- В брошенных домах, наверное.

\- А едят что?

\- А я знаю? – пожала плечами Лекс. – Если так интересно, можешь вернуться и спросить.

Анни это показалось обидным, и дальше они опять шли молча. 

Первой их заметила Анни. Ее немного удивило шевеление в тени от брошенной машины. И от полуразваленного магазина. И ржавой телефонной будки. И…

Присмотревшись, она заметила, что в некоторых местах тьма казалась гуще, чем тень, она шевелилась, клубилась, двигалась вдоль улицы, словно следила за ними. А потом Анни рассмотрела в этой тьме мириады серебряных точек.

\- Это глаза, – тихо сказала Лекс.

\- Как думаешь, они могут двигаться по свету? Они опасны? 

\- Понятия не имею. Но, думаю, скоро узнаем, – и приказала, – ты смотри направо, я буду следить за левой стороной. Не надо давать этим тварям шанс подойти к нам незаметно. 

А потом… Потом все произошло очень быстро. Улицу пересекла скользящая тень – сначала в одну сторону, затем – в другую. И секунду спустя большая птица с пронзительным криком вцепилась в раненное плечо Анни. 

Анни завопила в тон птице, от внезапности, испуга и боли. Лекс выхватила нож и ударила птицу в спину. Нож скользнул по плотным перьям, не причинив вреда. Не выпуская когтей из плеча, птица попыталась клюнуть Анни в глаз – но Анни вовремя успела заслониться рукой, и удар мощного клюва пришелся в ладонь. Лекс умудрилась ухватить птицу за горло – но получила крыльями по лицу и ушам и клювом в висок. 

Анни сумела вырвать из захвата когтей раненое плечо и ухватила птицу за хвост. 

Удержать зверюгу они не смогли – та вывернулась, отлетела повыше и, сделав широкий вираж, стремительно спикировала на них. 

\- Попытайся оглушить ее сумкой, – крикнула Лекс, перехватывая нож. – Я попробую ударить по брюху. Может, там перья не такие плотные. 

Но птица до них не долетела – едва она снизилась над тенью от мусорной кучи, как сгусток той самой глазастой тьмы прыгнул повыше и повис на ней. Птица издала громкий, возмущенный крик. Ее серо-коричневое тело на глазах покрывалось черными пятнами, которые бугрились, надувались и лопались с противным чавкающим звуком. Чем ниже спускалась птица, тем больше тьмы цеплялось на нее. 

\- Твою ж тетю Аду, – выдохнула Лекс. 

Анни молча согласилась с ней. 

Перевернувшись несколько раз в воздухе, птица опять закричала, все так же пронзительно, но теперь уже отчаянно и обреченно, и начала падать в их сторону.

\- Бежим, бежим, бежим, – кричала Лекс, волоча Анни по улице. 

Анни не разбирала дороги, просто позволяя направлять себя, даже не молясь, просто надеясь, что не споткнется и не потеряет равновесие. Она не могла отвести взгляд от того, как со всех сторон улицы к ним, словно маленькие салюты, летели черные глазастые сгустки. 

Остановились они, только выбежав на открытую местность, площадь, отделенную от домой и громоздких вещей достаточно большим освещенным солнцем пространством. Задыхаясь, бессильно опустились на асфальт.

\- Не зацепили? – секунды спустя спросила Лекс.

\- Неа. А тебя? 

\- Вроде нет. 

\- Что это такое было? – спросила Анни, понимая, что ее вопрос, скорее всего, так и останется риторическим. – Матерь Божья, что это было? 

\- В первый раз такое вижу, – почти спокойно сказала отдышавшаяся Лекс. – Раньше мне здесь ничего подобного не попадалось. 

\- Мне вообще такое никогда не попадалось, - запричитала Анни. – Вот у тебя талант влипать в такие места, где всякая дрянь обитает…

\- Ну, это философский вопрос, - ответила спокойно Лекс. – И все зависит тот точки зрения. Для них мы – не то дрянь, не то пища. Зато мы на месте. 

\- То есть? – не поняла Анни.

\- Мы шли к «Санрайсу», – сказала Лекс, указывая на огромный супермаркет, стоявший на другой стороне площади. 

\- Но мы же все равно не сможем туда войти! – воскликнула Анни. – Там же обязательно должны быть тупицы! Они всегда сидят в подобных местах! Ты не могла не слышать!

Лекс расхохоталась:

\- Я не только слышала – я их и видела. Полчищами. 

\- И все равно пришла сюда? И меня привела? – Анни начала заводиться. В конце концов, это утомительно. Она хотела научиться убивать, а не идти шляться по местам, куда нормальные люди даже не подумали бы сунуться. 

\- Чего ты нервничаешь? – удивилась Лекс. – Я знаю этот магазин. Он прикрыт изнутри, тупицы забредают только в первый холл, дальше им хода нет. 

\- И как мы их обойдем?  
\- Никак.

\- Но тогда как мы попадем внутрь? 

\- Как обычно, – пожала плечами Лекс. – Ты их выманишь и побежишь к аварийному входу. Я войду через свободный холл и открою тебе аварийную дверь.

\- Может, наоборот? – обреченно спросила Анни.

\- Может, – легко согласилась Лекс, – но тогда ты должна мне гарантировать, что сумеешь быстро войти в холл, упокоить тупиц, которые по какой-то причине не пойдут за дудочкой, правильно сориентируешься, найдешь аварийный выход, откроешь старую дверь, которой крайне редко пользуются, и впустишь меня. И сделаешь это достаточно быстро, чтобы меня не успели съесть. 

\- Пойдут за дудочкой? – переспорила она.

\- Угу. У меня есть специальный, кажем так, музыкальный инструмент, звук которого им нравится… или не нравится, кто знает. Но на это звук они идут только так, сбегаются отовсюду, едва его слышат. Проверено миллион раз. 

Анни тяжело вздохнула и протянула руку:

\- Давай сюда свою дудочку. И как я увижу аварийный выход снаружи? 

Для начала они хорошенько погремели – постучали по сгоревшему остову машины у супермаркета, чтобы привлечь внимание тупиц. Потом, когда те начали подходить, медлительные и задумчивые, Лекс отошла в сторону, а Анни принялась играть на дудке – ну, как играть, дуть, то сильнее, то слабее, создавая звуки разной высоты, – начиная обходить здание супермаркета. Тупицы нестройной, расползающейся толпой двинулись за ней.

Анни шла спиной вперед, постоянно оглядываясь, стараясь не пропустить выбоину, яму, какой-то бытовой мусор, камни, шины, о которые можно было споткнуться. Умнее всего было бы, конечно, идти лицом вперед – потому что упасть перед толпой тупиц, наверное, самое страшное (и самое последнее), что может случиться в жизни. Но заставить себя повернуться к ним спиной было выше ее сил. 

Они все еще очень сильно напоминали людей, которыми когда-то были – несмотря на все изменения, которые с ними произошли. Они были в тех самым костюмах и платьях, в которых их застала не смерть, но трансформация, с остатками тех же причесок, бижутерии, аксессуаров. У них было столько же частей тела, сколько и у обычных людей (ну, если, конечно, какая-то трагедия не случалась), и располагались они там, где должны были располагаться. Вот только глаза у них были мутные, мертвые, их кожа свисала лоскутами, а челюсти перемалывали все живое, что только попадалось на пути. 

Путешествие прошло почти отлично. Анни только несколько раз немного споткнулась и один раз едва не свалилась в приоткрытый люк – но вовремя заметила его и смогла обойти. 

Свернув за угол, за которым находился аварийный выход, Анни в последний раз дунула в дудку, развернулась к приближающимся тупицам спиной и побежала вперед. Она почти сразу увидела приоткрытую тяжелую дверь и руку, махавшую ей из щели. 

Анни успела дойти до заветной двери, подняться к ней по маленькой лестнице в три ступеньки, увидеть Лекс, улыбнуться ей и почти собралась сказать что-то типа: «А все прошло намного лучше, чем я думала», когда случилось то, чего она больше всего боялась до встречи с Лекс и о чем почти не задумывалась после того, как увидела ее вживую.

Удар был настолько сильным, что Анни полетела навзничь, даже не успев ни за что ухватиться. Падая, она успела подумать только одно: «За что, Лекс?». И только на земле, больно ударившись спиной и головой, увидев над собой гниющее лицо тупицы, поняла, что ее не толкнули – ее потянули. Не Лекс предала ее – она сама, так обрадовавшись близости заветной цели, расслабилась и пропустила тупицу. 

Ударом ноги Анни отпихнула нависшее над ней существо, но тут же на его месте появился другой, за ним – третий. А ведь из-за угла за ней шла целая полпа – и они с минуты на минуту должны были быть здесь. Анни попыталась отпихнуть второго тупицу – но он умудрился ухватить ее за сапог – а потом вдруг исчез. 

На его месте появилась Лекс, протягивающая руку:

\- Поднимайся давай, некогда разлеживаться.

Уже в магазине, отдышавшись, Анни повернулась к Лекс, чтобы поблагодарить. Но Лекс не стала ее слушать, подняла, прижала к стене и, почти упершись своим носом в нос Анни, сказала четко и зло: 

\- Первое Правило хорошо помнишь? 

Анни кивнула неуверенно.

\- Как бы ты ни устала, как бы ты ни была уверенна в своей безопасности, как бы ты ни радовалась или ни огорчалась – не расслабляйся. Никак. Никогда. Ни за что. Иначе – смерть. Иногда – мгновенная. Иногда – мучительная и долгая.

Анни покраснела:

\- Я… Я… Я…

Она хотела сказать, что Лекс сама виновата – затащила ее в эти дебри, к тупицам и мутантам, к прыгающей тьме, в места, куда Анни никогда бы не сунулась, ни за какие коврижки. Если бы она знала, что все так обернется, пошла бы проситься к кому-то другому. Кому угодно – только не к безумной Лекс… 

\- Ладно, будет тебе наука на будущее…

А потом отошла на шаг и сказала, хитро улыбнувшись: 

\- Ну, что поглядим, куда мы так долго шли?

Анни хотела сказать, что шла учиться убивать – но у Лекс был такой счастливый и предвкушающий вид, что она не решилась возражать. Просто улыбнулась и сказала:

\- Ладно. 

Первое, что подумала Анни, было то, что она давно не видела таких целых магазинов. Да, некоторые полки были почти пустыми, но все стеллажи стояли ровно, на полу не было ни мусора, ни крови. А второе… Господи, она уже и забыла, что так бывает – когда на полках спокойно лежат печенье, шоколад, конфеты… И не просто затертые, затерявшиеся случайные пачки, каким-то чудом уцелевшие от загребущих рук – а целехонькие, четкими рядами, дающими возможность выбирать.

\- Тут еще оливки есть… И варенье… И консервированные фрукты и овощи. Посмотри! – мягко рассмеялась Лекс, видя растерянность Анни. 

\- И что мне можно из этого взять? – робко спросила Анни. 

И Лекс опять расхохоталась – гулко, весело, на весь магазин:

\- Да бери, что хочешь. Ты это заработала – раз дошла. Считай, что это заслуженная награда. 

Анни подумала, что больше всего это похоже на сон или на день рождения. 

Она набрала подарков для всех – матери, сестры, племянницы, Кэти, детям Джейн. Рюкзак оказался почти неподъемным, хотя она и выложила две коробки со своим любимым печеньем. Лекс, взявшая пачку сока и две шоколадки, хмыкнула, увидев ее, – но ничего не сказала. 

\- Знаешь, чем еще хороши такие места?

\- Чем? 

\- Здесь можно спрятаться. 

\- Зачем прятаться?

\- Когда влипаешь в историю, нет места лучше, чтобы отсидеться.

\- Если тебя не съедят мутанты или тупицы…

\- Иногда лучше, чтобы они тебя съели, - серьезно сказала Лекс. – Но так везет не всем.

Анни хотела поспорить с ней на предмет везения, но не успела 

\- Идем? – предложила Лекс. – Нам бы засветло выбраться 

\- Идем, - представив, что сумерки застанут их в этом страшном месте, Анни содрогнулась. 

На стоянке у супермаркета они натолкнулись на стаю диких собак. Анни принялась одной рукой снимать рюкзак, другой – вытаскивать нож, стрелять нельзя было категорически – на шум могли сбежаться все тупицы района. Но Лекс легко, словно фокусник, достала пистолет с глушителем – и проблема с собаками решилась, как по волшебству, без шума и пыли. 

В остальном из города они выбрались без приключений. 

Как это часто бывало с ней в конце долгих, утомительных дней, Анни казалось, что ее не осталось – а то, что происходит вокруг, происходит не с ней. Судя по солнцу, до вечера еще оставалось много времени – день едва перевалил за половину. Но Анни вымоталась так, как, наверное, не уставала никогда. Давали знать о себе и предыдущие дни мучительных размышлений, и бессонная ночь, и долгий день на ногах, и столкновения с тварями. Анни уже не могла даже переживать из-за того, что так никого и не убила, хотя и пошла научиться убивать. 

То ли Анни, укачанная усталостью, задремала прямо на ходу, то ли так углубилась в свои мысли, что потеряла связь с реальностью – но до нее не сразу дошло, что они остановились и что Лекс с кем-то спорит. Точнее, кто-то спорил с Лекс.

\- … А я свои обещания сдерживаю, ясно тебе? 

\- Не молчи, отвечай, - видимо собеседников было двое.

\- Делай, что говорят, - хотя нет, трое. 

\- Я все уже сказала и все сделала, - с насмешкой, лениво сказала Лекс. – Еще там, у ворот.

\- Думаешь, раз вас теперь двое, то можно и задираться?

\- Двое? – фальшиво удивилась Лекс. – Это наше дело – мое и ваше, моя спутница тут не причем.

\- Слышала? – спросил тот, первый, - подружка тебе шанс дала. Если ты не полезешь, конечно. 

\- И если мы будем добрыми, - добавил другой, посмеиваясь. Третий хохотнул, поддерживая друга.

Анни замотала головой и забормотала что-то нечленораздельное. Надо было быть сумасшедшим – настоящим форменным психом, чтобы спорить с этими людьми. В том, что Лекс безумна, Анни уже успела убедиться, и умирать из-за причуд случайной спутницы не собиралась. 

\- Вот и договорились, добряки, - почти нежно подытожила Лекс. 

И Анни отчаянно, нестерпимо захотелось взять Лекс за шкирку и встряхнуть, словно котенка, спросить, куда она смотрит – потому что она, Анни, смотрела только на значки стражников, висевшие у мужчин поверх гражданской одежды. И ей, Анни, было совершенно непонятно, куда смотрит Лекс – но умирать из-за слепоты спутницы она не собиралась. 

\- Если хочешь, можешь пойти прогуляться, - предложила ей Лекс. – Только не уходи далеко.

\- Вот именно, недалеко, - согласился второй стражник. – Вдруг мы передумаем добрыми быть. 

Под жизнерадостный хохот мужчин Анни спустилась с насыпи, прошла по просеке и на первой же попавшейся полянке присела на пенек. Одуряющая усталость, нахлынувшая на нее в городе, теперь сменилась тупым оцепенением. У нее не было ни малейшего представления о том, что делать дальше. Идти по незнакомому лесу наобум? Верная, долгая, мучительная смерть. Вернуться к дороге, Лекс и стражникам? Тоже смерть, тоже верная и, вероятнее всего, долгая и мучительная. Других вариантов не было. А умирать Анни не хотелось. Отчаявшаяся, обуреваемая грустными мыслями, она всхлипнула раз, другой – и зарыдала, отчаянно, горько, не таясь.

\- Беда у тебя какая приключилась, что ли, что так голосишь? – Лекс подошла со спины, легко и не слышно. – Или у тебя способ жизни такой, чуть что – сразу в слезы?

Анни посмотрела на нее с нескрываемым ужасом.

\- Они.. Они… Они…

Сказать слово «мертвы» и закончить вопрос у Анни не доставало духу. Господи, Лекс убила стражников – а она, Анни, по умолчанию – ее сообщница. Матерь Божья, их же теперь казнят – публично и жестоко…

\- Да живы они, даже вполне здоровы, - словно прочитав панические мысли Анни, зевнув, сказала Лекс. – И я жива, - добавила она поспешно, видя, что в глазах Анни зарождается паника. – И даже здорова, наверне. 

\- Но как вы… 

\- Как обычно, договорились. 

\- Но ты…

Лекс повернулась к Анни лицом – спокойным, уставшим и суровым:

\- Договаривай. Я за тебя не буду. 

Анни только опустила глаза.

\- Убийца, - тяжело сказала Лекс, - не тот, кто убивает всех подряд. А тот, кто знает, как не выстрелить. Стрелять мы все умеем – без этого из школы не выпустят. И ножом махать тоже способны все. Но этого мало. Надо принять правильное решение. Потому каждая выпущенная тобой пуля однажды вернется к тебе. Понимаешь?

\- Понимаю, - тихо сказала Анни.

\- И понимаешь, скольких уже убила сегодня?

\- Я не убивала никого, - возмутилась Анни. – Сегодня особенно!

\- Ни одного мутанта? Ни одного тупицы? – Лекс смотрела на нее почти удивленно.

\- Они не считаются. Они же не живые!

\- А какие они? Они ходят, говорят, думают…

\- Они не люди, только люди считаются, - лицо Анни начало покрываться красными пятнами. Ей стало неудобно и как-то жарко. 

\- Вот как, - хмыкнула Лекс. – И кто так решил?

\- Все, - отступать Анни не собиралась.

\- Так почему ты не убила тех стражников? 

\- Их было трое. И это же стражники, за них бы жестоко наказали!

\- Так, прости, давай уточним, кого ты собираешься убивать? Тех, кого почитаешь людьми – или тех, за кого некому будет заступиться?

\- Того, кто нападет на меня! И того, за кого заплатят, - и добавила язвительно, - но я не смогу никого убить, ты же меня не научила, хоть и взялась.

\- Научила, ты просто еще этого не поняла, - медленно сказала Лекс. - Тебе надо пережить то, что случилось сегодня. Если бы ты еще осталась на наш разговор со стражниками… Но, думаю, со временем ты еще поймешь…

\- Не пойму, - отрезала Анни. – Я найду завтра другого учителя. Я вот только не знаю, почему тебя называют лучшей – при таком-то раскладе.

\- Потому и называют, - тихо ответила Лекс.

\- А еще…

\- Пойдем-ка лучше домой. Дорога долгая, мы обе устали. 

Анни ничего не ответила – но пошла, первая, впереди. Лекс шла на полшага сзади – словно признавая свое поражение. 

«И хрен с тобой, нечего из себя крутую и умную строить», - думала Анни. – «Ишь, нашли себе самую лучшую…»

\- Привет, девчонки! – Анни опять так ушла в свои мысли, что даже не заметила, как они подошли к развилке, от которой дорога сворачивала к их городу. И опять пропустила момент появления новых людей на дороге. – И откуда это мы идем с такими тяжелыми сумками? 

Их было пятеро – молодых вооруженных парней. Из-за кустов слева от дороги выглядывало колесо мотоцикла. Остальной транспорт, видимо, был спрятан более надежно. 

\- Хотя нет, идите откуда хотите. Главное – покажите, что у вас в сумках. Поделитесь хабаром с нами, убогими странниками. 

Лица их были надежно спрятаны за масками. Но Анни с головой хватило других, мелких деталей (ковбойских сапог одного, оранжевого кожаного пояса другого, огромной шляпы третьего), чтобы узнать уродов, ограбивших их последнюю продуктовую экспедицию, убивших Джейн, покалечивших Кэти, лишивших ее, Анни, возможности ходить долгих семь месяцев. 

\- По-хорошему ведь просим, а можем и по-плохому. Ну! 

Эта банда уже давно терроризировала их местность. Но Анни ненавидела их больше всего не за жестокость и подлость, не за то, что грабили женщин и стариков, обходя за три версты военных и стрелков. А за их закрытые лица. За то, что каждый раз, выходя из дому, она вглядывалась в прохожих, панически боясь увидеть на них ковбойские сапоги, оранжевый кожаный пояс, огромную шляпу. 

\- Побыстрее, девочки!

Лекс развела руками, показывая, что у нее ничего нет.

\- Мне поименно обращаться? 

Анни бессильно посмотрела на Лекс. Та улыбнулась остро и белозубо не то Анни, не то нападавшим и сказала: 

\- Давай, поименно. Мы оценим.

\- Несмешные у тебя шутки, - мрачно сказал один из них.

\- У тебя тоже, - весело ответила Лекс.

\- Но ты-то смеешься.

\- Ну, дружок…

И Анни вдруг поняла – слово за слово, шутка за шуткой, и Лекс сейчас договориться с ними. Или откупится – за шоколадку, банку крема или пачку кофе. И она, Анни, останется неискупленной. Так и не станет убийцей. И этот длинный день, и все дни до этого – они пойдут прахом, обнулятся. И больше никогда не будут иметь значения. Потому что Анни струсит перед собой. А страшнее этого уже не может быть ничего. 

Лекс заговаривала нападавших бойко и уверенно, они охотно покупались на ее штуки, и на Анни не обращали никакого внимания. Наверняка, вообще не придавали ей никакого значения – словно она какая-то безымянная спутница, мелкая пешка. Анни осторожно, незаметно, вытащила свой пистолет и прицелилась. 

И все, что случилось дальше, случилось как-то само собой. 

***

Домой они в тот вечер так и не дошли. Лекс нашла какую-то стоянку путешественников, развела костер, разогрела пару банок с супом из своих запасов. Анни даже не пыталась ей помочь – просто сидела рядом и смотрела на огонь. Ни мыслей, ни чувств у нее было – одна сплошная пустота. 

\- Давай, питайся, – толкнула ее в бок Лекс.

Анни из вежливости взяла в рот одну ложку варева, пожевала и опять замерла. 

\- Я не знаю, что сказать. В конце концов, ты просила именно об этом, – жестко сказала Лекс. – И я… Я думала, что увиденное стало тебе уроком. 

Анни кивнула.

\- Ты знала, чем это закончится. 

Анни кивнула.

\- Я предупреждала и про вину, и про страх, и про одиночество.

Анни кивнула. 

Она не знала, что сказать Лекс. Ее страх не был обычным страхом. Ее вина не была обычной виной. Ее одиночество… Теперь оно тоже было особым. 

О, как просто это оказалось! Как легко! Одно нажатие курка. Один выстрел – и… И ты царь и бог, ты решаешь, кому жить и кому умирать. Все, что для этого нужно – только решиться сделать первый шаг.

\- У тебя сегодня, считай, день рождения. И у меня даже есть для тебя подарок! – наигранно-весело сказала Лекс, протягивая какой-то сверток, упакованный в красивую оберточную бумагу с сердечками.

Анни хмыкнула на рисунок, но подарок взяла. Развернула, без особого пиетета разрывая красивую бумагу. 

Аккуратно упакованный, завязанный в несколько слоев бумаги, там лежал ошейник. 

Анни вопросительно посмотрела на Лекс.

\- Ты спрашивала меня о цене за обучение – вот она. Теперь тебе придется носить его постоянно. 

\- Зачем? – удивилась Анни. 

\- Потому что ты признаешь меня своей хозяйкой. Сама. Добровольно. По своему выбору. 

\- И что я буду делать для тебя? – отстраненно спросила Анни. Лекс – такая же, как и все, одного патрона хватит – если правильно выбрать время и место. – Гавкать? Сидеть на цепи? Спать в будке? Кусать непрошеных гостей?

\- Слушаться, – Лекс поморщилась, в ее голосе был лед. – Что бы я ни сказала тебе. 

\- Почему? – вяло спросила Анни.

Лекс схватила ее шкирку и встряхнула: 

\- Потому что я отвечаю за тебя – ведь это я научила тебя убивать. И меньше всего на свете я хочу, чтобы ты превратилась в одну из тех дамочек, которые красят волосы розовым и стреляют по всему, что движется, потому что уверенны в своем превосходстве над всем миром. Я не унижаю тебя, не унижаю – я делаю тебе бесценно одолжение, дарю возможность остаться нормальным человеком… 

Анни не шелохнулась. 

\- Ты наденешь ошейник или… – зло сказа Лекс.

\- Или?.. – спросила ее Анни.

\- Не поступай так со мной, – попросила ее Лекс. – Я выполнила твою просьбу, хоть и нет так, как планировала, - не заставляй меня жалеть об этом! Я многое узнала про тебя вчера. Ты хорошая девочка, ты помогаешь семье, ты не бросаешь в беде подружек, ты различаешь добро и зло. Пока различаешь! И если наденешь ошейник – так и останется. Я буду твоей совестью, твоим разумом, твоим грузом, твоим якорем, твоим маяком, твоими глазами и твоим мерилом. Я буду наказывать тебя, если ты убьешь зря. И награждать, если поступишь правильно. Ко мне ты сможешь прийти со всеми вопросами и сомнениями. Поверь мне - это царский подарок для людей нашего рода деятельности. Мне такого никто не предлагал. Ну?

Анни на секунду закрыла глаза, пытаясь сосредоточиться. Слева от нее лежал ошейник, справа – пистолет. Рука потянулась вперед – и замерла в нерешительности. Где-то рядом заухала сова.


End file.
